The Prophecy
by The Four Aces
Summary: What if four young girls,two knowing nothing about Konoha and two knowing a fair amount,were taken to Konoha,the beautiful Leaf Village,by a spell?What would happen?Can these four girls,taken to the time of about two years before gradution,survive?
1. The Spell

**Za Yogen**

_The Prophecy_

_BY: the Ace of Hearts_

**By the way, this is done in honor of my friends that I lost track of when I moved away: Elysia (my BFF!) and Emily (my BF!), Brett (other BF!), and Marissa (YAY! Other BFF!). Well, those are the four that are featured in this fic (I'm Amy). The others are the two Jessicas, Jamie, Teri (Terissa), and Kelly!!!!!!**

**Oh, but I did change Elysia's, Brett's, and Emily's last names . . . :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, I don't own _Naruto_ . . . or my friends for that matter . . . or Norcross High School. So, what do I own? My socks . . . ?**

**Oh, yeah, and don't knock my rhyming skills. You know you wish you had them 3 lol**

* * *

"Honey, are you still sleeping?" came the ever-so-persistent voice of her mother. 

_Great,_ she thought, groaning, _I forgot that I have school today . . ._ "FINE! I'M UP, MA!" She yelled while ripping the covers off her bed and jumping out of it. This looked a lot like it was done in the same, swift movement. Too bad she fell on her backside in the process. "Ouch!" she groaned for the second time.

"Well you don't have to get snippy with me, hun. I was just _waking you up_." Came the know-it-all voice from the kitchen. "By the way, Amy, you're late. Or you're going to be if you don't come down in about three minutes, hun."

For the third time, Amy groaned. "Great," she mumbled, "_now_ she tells me."

Amy put on her clothes - a neon pink no-sleeved turtle-neck with a neon green shirt that had its sleeves chopped off by you-know-who, and some pink-blue-and-green cargo pants that were camouflage - and ran down the steps, brushing her long almost black hair. On the steps, in her backpack, were her _Naruto _comics that her mother and father didn't know about. She quickly grabbed that and set it on her back.

"Didja remember to straighten your hair, hun?" Amy's mother asked persistently as she handed her a cherry pop tart on the run. Amy nodded.

"Yeah," she managed through a mouth full, "last night."

"Didja brush your teeth?" Oops.

"DARNNIT!" She swallowed the rest and ran to the bathroom. _I knew I had forgotten something important!_ As soon as she was done, she ran out of the house, grabbing her medium-sized blue purse with her lunch in it (why pay for gross food when you can make good food?).

She looked at her clock and her eyes opened wide; her mom had gotten her up on _time_? Why? Didn't she say that she was late for school and that she needed to hurry or she'd be late? Amy looked back and stared at her house, her eyes narrowed in anger. Her mom, in the doorway, was waving at her and smiling.

"Didn't you remember," her mother yelled to her, "that you had before-school detention?" I groaned again._ So skipping it was out of the question . . . ?  
_"Fine, ma!" she yelled back, still grimacing at her. "Just get a life besides torturing me, you idiot!" Amy yelled at her, letting her anger carry her towards the Starbucks. She knew it was hurtful, but she'd say sorry when she was done with school. After all, it was about 6:00, school didn't start until 7:20, and school ended at 2:10. The way she thought of it, she had all the time in the world!

She looked at her clock again and sighed - she was officially late for detention.

* * *

_BRI-I-I-I-I-I-ING-G-G!!!!!!!_ "OK, OK I'm awake, I'm awake. Gosh, can nobody sleep anymore?" 

"Nope!" someone shouted in her ear.

"Ah! Ben! Get out of my room!" she shouted at her little brother.

"Hahaha, nope!" her little seven-year-old brother cackled. _Is 'nope' all this little brat can say?_

"Mommy said get up now!" _Guess not._

"Well tell mommy that she can nag me herself, brat," she mumbled, shoving off her covers and her brother in one movement. immediately, she regretted her words and actions.

"MOMMY! ELYSIA AIN'T BEING NICE AGAIN!" he yelled as he ran out the door and down the steps to the kitchen, where their mother was. Like Mrs. Vaan, Amy's mother, Mrs. Winters was in the kitchen in the mornings.

Quickly, while her mother was preoccupied, Elysia straightened her mostly-straight hair. She had taken a shower the night before, so she didn't have to this morning - _I'll take one tonight._ She thought, smiling to herself. When she was done with that, she brushed her hair once again, put it into two messy buns with her overgrown reddish-brown bangs framing her slightly tanned face and misty green eyes.

She changed into an outfit exactly like Amy's, only instead of the neon green, there was lemon yellow. She put on her shoes - neon yellow with baby-blue checkers - and grabbed her pink purse. She grabbed the toast that was on a plate when she zipped past the kitchen on the way out the front door. "See ya, ma! Am I taking the bus, walking, or are you driving me home?"

"Yeah, sure honey," came the very distracted voice of her mother. Elysia rolled her eyes and shook her head, smirking. _Guess that means walking, eh?_

"Bye!" And she was out the door, waving at her friend Amy. They had detentions together, along with Emily Loucase, because of a simple . . . issue.

* * *

The alarm clock rang, but there was no need. Emily was already awake and writing down something that seemed to take up a bunch of papers. "Spell's complete," she mumbled as she wrote the last period with a flourish. "Just on time." 

She unwrapped her wet red hair from the towel and put it up into a low curly ponytail. She was already dressed - just like the other two, only instead of yellow or green, it was purple - so all she had to do was grab some breakfast and hit the coffee shop with Amy and Elysia. And then go to detention, right? Right.

"Bye ma!"

"Bye hun," her mother called back, barely awake, from her bedroom.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Emily," her father said as he handed her a doughnut.

_This will be an interesting day . . ._ Emily thought as she headed out the door.

* * *

Emily was just coming through the door to Mari Teresa, the coffee shop. Right when she opened the door, though, her name was called out. 

"EMILY!" Or maybe _screamed_ out. She froze by the door, hand on the handle, and laughed.

"Hey Amy, Elysia." Emily said, completely calm. "What's up?"

"You know we're like thirty minutes late for detention, right?" Elysia asked, giggling a bit. She was always smiling or laughing, it seemed. And really intense or bad situations seemed to make her a bit . . . reckless.

Like now.

"Of course she knew. She was the one who told up to come here!" Amy retorted. "Don't be such a dobe!"

"Hey! You know I know nothing about _Naruto_!" Elysia shouted back at her.

"Heh, yeah. So what?"

"Didn't I tell you to _not_ use _Naruto_ lingo? I can't understand it, Amy! You should know that!" Elysia pouted, crossing her arms tightly.

"Yes. It's just fun," and with that quick comment, she smiled and the both of them laughed.

"God, why do I hang out with you two?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes while she sighed.

"Because we're awesome?" both Amy and Elysia asked/stated with innocent-looking eyes. Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Amy, dragging her into the coffee shop, Elysia following and snickering behind Amy's back. The three sat down at a table, already occupied by a young girl around their age, and took out a folded piece of paper.

"You mind?" Emily asked the girl. She shook her head 'no.'

"Cool because we weren't going to move any time soon!" Elysia laughed, which made Amy laugh, which made Emily laugh - like the domino effect.

The girl just smirked and flopped her blond hair around a bit as she rolled her green-ish eyes.

"She must be a popular," Amy said, giggling with Emily and Elysia. The girl responded by rolling her eyes again and stirring her coffee a bit with the straw.

"I agree!" Elysia whispered, but she made sure that it was loud enough for the 'popular' to hear. Emily rolled her eyes and elbowed Amy in the side, beckoning to the folded piece of paper. 'It's the spell,' she mouthed and smiled at the blank faces that looked at her.

"Just repeat after me," they nodded, "alright then! Here goes:

_Turn away from this world,_

_Make us new for we behold,_

_The key to stopping the war in that cold._

_Make us new in the place I say,_

_Far away, far away._

_We believe, so let us stay,_

_In that world far, far away._" The three looked at each other.

"That was bad rhyming, Em." Elysia stated, smirking.

"Yeah, plus nothing happened!" But right as Amy said that, there was a flash of blinding blue-and-white-and-pink lights and the four were deposited into a forest, much like the ones Emily and Amy had been fantasizing about.

"Where the _hell_ are we?!"

* * *

**Heh, yeah, I know the rhyme was a bit . . . _different_ then most. But, I have a reason!**

**I can't rhyme.**

**Or make spells (because sadly witchcraft is evil and my parents hate it). So, um, yeah. Was it good? I'm looking forward to any reviews!!!**

**-**Ace of Hearts**-**


	2. Mix Up

**Za Yogen**

_The Prophecy_

_BY: Hearts_

**Just don't laugh so hard I can hear you from my computer. I'm doing my first fic away from my friends (HINT: The other three aces.)**

**Oh, and I guess I should specify that sadly Brett and Elysia don't watch this show so yeah. I know, it's really sad and I'm working on getting them to watch it by force if necessary - or as much force that I can muster up from the internet. :3 -.-'**

* * *

"Where am I?" Amy asked, her eyes still closed, afraid of waking. 

"More importantly, who are you?" came a voice that was all too familiar. Oh, how she loathed that voice . . . _Kankuro_ . . . her eyes opened immediately.

"I'm in Suna?" she asked/screamed to his face. If she was in Suna, and the place she meant for them to go was Konoha, then it didn't work. Did it? Well, if she was here, then where were Emily and Elysia?

* * *

"Who are they?" came a voice from above. _Ah! I'm dead! _At least, that's what Elysia thought. She opened her eyes, expecting to see some chocolate-covered road with gumdrop trees (or something like that), but all she saw was two people standing over them. "Who are you?" the same voice demanded. 

"I-I'm . . . where am I?" she asked as she looked around. This was NOT the park in _Atlanta_. Was she in another park? Actually, it didn't even look anything like Georgia . . .

A knife-like thing was pressed against her throat. For the first time, she realized that she was on the ground with a guy - with triangle tattoos on his cheeks? - stepping on her neck, smirking crazily. "Shut up," he said, still smirking.

"Um, I believe I asked you a question, dork. What's up with those freaky tattoos? Huh? You'd never last one day in my school - God, you're so annoying now get off my neck-!" She stopped short from her rambling.

"I _said_ shut up," he said to Elysia as he stepped down harder on her neck. Elysia frowned.

"AND I SAID GET THE _HELL_ OFF ME!" she screamed as she grabbed his foot and forcibly tried to pull it off. It didn't come off all the way, though. "Ugh," she groaned from the effort.

"Well you didn't answer my question!" and with that, he stepped harder.

"AHH!" Elysia screamed before he stopped as he stared at her in what seemed to be confusion. "What?"

But, he fell over, knife sticking out of his back. "AH!" And, instinctively, Elysia reached out to catch him; _after all_, she thought,_ I don't know this person, or the other, but at least I can team myself up with him . . . right? He seems less, I don't know, violent?_

"Little girl, its best you leave at once. Things could get . . ." evil smirk, "_messy_." Elysia gasped; now she was not only pissed off, but scared. Bad combination for that guy - _Nobody will make any more blood fall without a solid reason that _I_ agree to . . . I just hope there's someone here to help me . . . besides this guy . . ._

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHERE I WAS!" a girl with blue eyes and kind of short, blond hair was yelling. She was standing over another person with blond hair and blue eyes, though her hair was longer. 

"AND I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHO YOU WERE!" the blond on the ground yelled, holding the foot that was on her neck so it couldn't choke her.

The other blond gave up her ground as she stepped off the long-haired one. "First tell me who you are," she stated calmly, though her eyes said different; they looked like they couldn't trust a single thing or word.

"Fine, you _baka_!" she said as she stood up. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. And you are . . ."

"Brett Esteed."

"Really?" Ino asked Brett with unbelieving eyes. "Your parents actually named you Esteed? I've never heard of the Brett clan, anyways." Now Brett was confused.

"What are you TALKING about? My first name is Brett! And who were your parents to call you Yamanaka? And wouldn't that make you the Ino clan or whatever you said . . . ?" but her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "Am I in Japan or something? And if I am, am I speaking Japanese or are you speaking English?" Ino looked at her hard. Her expression read: "_WHAT THE FUCK?"_ quite clearly. Brett decided to clear things up a bit. "Let me start over; I'm Esteed Brett, and you're Yamanaka Ino, right?"

Ino nodded her head slowly, then cupped her hands around her mouth quickly, yelling, "IRUKA-SENSEI!" and with that, she closed all the windows, locked them, and ran out the door. There was a resounding 'click,' proving Brett's theory that she was locked in.

"Great," she mumbled as she ran to a wall and banged on it, yelling, "Let-me-out-now-or-you'll-all-be-sorry!"

Probably not the best thing to do in such a troublesome situation.

* * *

Emily looked out to the sky from her perch on a branch of a tree. So, she was finally here . . . she breathed in deeply while closing her eyes. "Huh?" She opened her eyes just in time to see a grey-haired ninja appear right in front of her with what looked like a frown from underneath his mask. She smiled obnoxiously. 

"OH MUH GAWD! IT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed out, rushing over to him and glomped him mercilessly. Kakashi just stared, frozen.

_How does this random kid know who I am? And why did she just call me sensei?_

"Hey - get off me - kid," Kakashi grunted, squeezing out of Emily's grip quickly. When he was done, he held her head with his hand, keeping her away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked Emily (who was still holding of with full force), frowning with an eye and an eyebrow.

* * *

-Ace of Hearts-


End file.
